Ministry of Intelligence
The Ministry of Intelligence is one of the five ministries in the Midnight Order. Overseeing two functional departments, Intelligence commands a vast network of agents that are meant to work primarily out of the public eye of the Order. Per the name, the Ministry of Intelligence deals mostly in information and regulates its flow in and out of the Order through its departments and operatives. The two separate departments that compose the Ministry of Intelligence are the Department of Intelligence and the Department of Propaganda. Both of these departments fall under the direct command of the Minister of Intelligence, though they don't work much close together, as one is responsible for internal intelligence and the other tasked with uncovering external intelligence. The Ministry of Intelligence is currently headed by Taskmaster Eh-rohn Shay. Intelligence Departments The Department of Intelligence The namesake of the Ministry of Intelligence, this Department is tasked with the Ministry's original purpose: the collection and preservation of valuable and/or sensitive information. Agents of Intelligence act with a large amount of discretion in fulfilling their goals. Many of their tasks include spying, sabotage, infiltration, assassination and seduction. Under the watch of the Keeper of Intelligence and with the advice of the Watchers, agents operate in often hostile environments to provide the Order with critical information with the potential to help or hurt the government at large. The Department of Propaganda The new addition to the Ministry of Intelligence, the Department of Propaganda was established to supplement the Ministry of State's efforts to maintain peace within the Midnight Order. Following the severe fall of morale during the Order's time on Thule, the Ministry of Propaganda became a necessity to raise both the people's spirits and their faith in the Order that governs them. They are tasked with delivering the news to the public after it has been properly filtered to ensure that they only know what they need to know, and nothing more. Intelligence Headquarters Having moved to Acheron along with the rest of the Midnight Order, Intelligence operates out of an undisclosed base in the northern hemisphere of the planet. Visitors are allowed access on a case-by-case basis and generally see very little of the facility. It was among the first of the bases established on world, predating the construction of the Palace and Capital City. Additionally, it has a headquarters on the Order's flagship, the Matriarch. It acts as an embassy and deployment center for the Ministry of Intelligence. Intelligence Ranks In working under the Ministry of Intelligence, men and women are provided with a title. These titles are primarily just ranks as opposed to also being used as call-signs like the Sith Empire had done. Intelligence Ranks # Taskmaster - The Minister of Intelligence holding authority over the Department of Intelligence. # Keeper - Head of the department, decides the focus and priorities of its agents. # Watcher - Analysts that oversee and aid in missions from afar, offering tactical data and strategies for field agents. # Operative - The backbone agents of the Department of Intelligence, divided into different roles. #* Minder - Agents that are responsible for storing, archiving, and protecting significant information. #* Fixer - Agents that maintain the technical systems of Intelligence, in addition to preparing mission equipment. #* Cipher - The elite of Intelligence, capable of accomplishing infiltration and data recovery, while staying hidden. # Agent - The meager workers that carry out low priority assignments while being assessed for their operative role. Propaganda Ranks # Taskmaster - The Minister of Intelligence holding authority over the Department of Propaganda. # Director - Head of Propaganda, making the final decision on what information will be presented to the public eye. # Anchor - Journalists who are the face on information, offering public updates and news to the common citizens. # Distributors - Agents that work from the top to the bottom of the Order, ensuring the spread of information. # Collectors - The beginning of the propaganda process, gathering the necessary information for their superiors. Developing and Dated Interactions *DATED Intelligence has been working hard to clean up the interpreted mistakes of the Ministry of Justice in capturing Carjuz, responsible for killing the Jannuvian King. *DATED Remnants of a scouting team deployed by Keeper Csavrah on Ziost intercepted Carjuz and were promptly destroyed. Keeper Csavrah himself formed a new response team, personally lead the assault. *DATED Silbren ultimately defeats Carjuz and is en route to Acheron to deliver him. Csavrah was knocked unconscious, and is recovering. *DATED Keeper Csavrah commissions the SIGHT Project. *DATED Keeper Csavrah secures resources on Rishi via the Black Market Dealer, Gelukii. *DATED Keeper Csavrah Commissions operatives to watch Acheron, Rishi and Jannuvah. *DATED The SIGHT project hits a standstill. *DATED Csavrah instructs a team of operatives to Zakuul to search for Lady Flame Si'alla. *DATED The Kaeshuni War brings about many casualties, including Chancellor Cordaxia. Csavrah is promptly executed for his multitude of failures. Category:Organization Category:Midnight Order